Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, rely on multiple network elements to provide reliable services. For example, a plurality of access points (e.g., access nodes) may be located in a given geographic space to provide reliable coverage over the space. In addition, wireless spectrum used to transmit data can be broken up into a multiple frequencies bands such that multiple wireless devices can be serviced. As such, handovers to a from various access points or to and from various frequency bands may be common in a given system. However, in some instances, a wireless device can be underserved after performing a handover based on a new access point and/or new frequency band used to access the network. A system that effectively considers the conditions for a wireless device and the conditions for possible handover targets (e.g., access point targets and/or frequency band targets) can provide enhanced service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for performing a handover based on target configuration. Signal information may be received, from a wireless device at a first access node, comprising a signal level for a received signal at the wireless device for a target frequency band, wherein the wireless device and the access node communicate over a source frequency band using a first subframe configuration. A second subframe configuration used by the target carrier to communicate with wireless devices may be determined. The first subframe configuration and second subframe configuration may be compared. And, the wireless device may be instructed to perform a handover from the source frequency band to the target frequency band when the signal level meets a signal level criteria based on the comparison.
Systems and methods are described for performing a handover based on target configuration. Signal information may be received, from a wireless device at a first access node, comprising a signal level for a received signal at the wireless device for a target frequency band, wherein the wireless device and the access node communicate over a source frequency band using a first subframe configuration. A second subframe configuration used by the target carrier to communicate with wireless devices may be determined. A traffic metric for the wireless device may be compared to the second subframe configuration. And, the wireless device may be instructed to perform a handover from the source frequency band to the target frequency band when the signal level meets a signal level criteria and the second subframe configuration satisfies the traffic metric.
Systems and methods are also described for performing a handover based on target configuration. Signal information may be received, from a wireless device at a first access node, comprising a first signal level for a received signal at the wireless device for a source frequency band, a second signal level for a received signal at the wireless device for a first target frequency band, and a third signal level for a received signal at the wireless device for a second target frequency band, wherein the wireless device and the access node communicate over the source frequency band using a first subframe configuration. A second subframe configuration used by the first target frequency band to communicate with wireless devices and a third subframe configuration used by the second target frequency band to communicate with wireless devices may be determined. A traffic metric for the wireless device may be compared to the second subframe configuration and the third subframe configuration. One of the source frequency band, the first target frequency band, and the second target frequency band may be selected for the wireless device based on the comparison. And, the wireless device may be instructed to perform a handover from the source frequency band to the selected frequency band when the first target frequency band or second target frequency band is selected.